


The Key on the String

by Chairantula



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, RPF, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chairantula/pseuds/Chairantula
Summary: Your last task of the day is to deliver a room key to Benicio as he waits in the secluded den of a posh and vintage Hotel. The task is easy enough so you complete it with no problem and since your job is done after that..technically anything you do after is strictly off the clock…





	The Key on the String

If it were not for the vintage rug beneath your feet, your heels would clack loudly against the original hardwood, announcing your approach. 

Once at the double doors you reach out and press your hand against the solid wood and push while your other hand turns the cool lever. The deep creaking sound gives you away and Benicio turns away from the row of windows to face you. His eyes glance you up and down and a smile creeps across his face. 

“I thought you got lost.” He jests as he seems to idly roll up the sleeves of his button-down. Your eyes follow his movement, his strong fingers nimbly working the crisp white fabric. The muscles in his arms shift visibly beneath his oaken skin.  
You don’t realize you’re staring until his hands rest on his belt. When you lift your eyes you find him silently chuckling in amusement at your adoration. 

You feel relief settle over you when he turns away and retreats towards a couch. While he lowers himself onto it with one leg tucked under the other followed by his arms splaying across the back, you’re quiet and await your next order. You’d forgotten why you were were even there until Benicio glances down at your hands then back up at you. You glance down too, 

“Oh! Right, this is for you.” You say and you thrust your hand towards him with a silvery key between your fingers. The tag dangles and twists on the thin string. 

He takes the tag between his fingers to read the room number engraved in winding cursive. You watch him read it then suddenly his eyes flick up and are looking into yours. You’re so taken by him that you barely notice when he plucks the key from you with one hand and moves his other hand over yours. He then shifts his hand from gently holding yours, to sliding the tops of his fingers against your palm. His fingers lace with yours and pulls your palms together.

“You must be tired. Come, sit.” He invites. 

You glance at the cushion next to him, then the space between his sturdy form and the cushions on the back of the couch. You must have taken too long to decide where you wanted to sit because he gently pulls you towards him with an impish smirk displayed across his face. 

You oblige and inch forward to then stop once your knees were nearly touching his leg. He unfolds, his feet now flat on the floor and you between his knees. 

You glance down shyly then at his face which invites you to trust him and go ahead and do what you’re already thinking of doing.  
Gently, carefully, you lift one leg and move it over his then bury it between his thigh and the cushion followed but the other. Even before you rest your weight against him, you feel your pulse surging in your ears and your body become excited just from the proximity. 

He’s clearly pleased as you settle against him and his lidded eyes scan you slowly, deliberately stopping here and there just to delight in your presence.  
His heavy hands palm your knees then they slid up your thighs causing you to quiver. Strong fingers snake under the hem of your skirt followed by the rest of his hands which disappear beneath the gossamer fabric. They stop at your hips with his thumbs pressing into the crease where your legs fold into you, his palms are hot. 

You graze your hands over his chest then to the topmost button of his shirt which was already undone, as was the second. You begin to undo the next button and as you do, Benicio slides his hands to your rear and urges your closer against him. You use one arm to steady yourself against him while still working on his buttons with the other. He sits up just enough to keep you from toppling onto him and also so that he can bury his face into the triangular window of skin your blouse makes. 

He hums against your skin genuinely enjoying the scent of you mixed with your perfume, meanwhile, you keep working on his buttons the best you can without being able to see them.  
You can feel his erection straining against his jeans trying to break free and seek out the wet and warm of your body.  
You can’t help but writhe against him, buttons forgotten. Your hands instead search for anything they can grab onto and find his thick, dark locks. 

Your rocking makes him groan loudly into your chest and utter a few fragments of Spanish obscenities. He shifts on the couch inching closer to the edge which allows you to slide your knees further back.  
When his hands release your ass it’s only to allow his arms to wrap around your midsection so that he can thrust back without fear of you losing your balance. 

His hot breath unfurls across your skin and seeps down below the neckline of your blouse. He doesn’t bother to try and measure his breathing, he simply pants and digs his strong fingertips into your flesh. 

His shaft kneads against your taut clit making your body jerk with such force that you gasp loudly.  
He chuckles but it sounds more like a hungry growl coming from him. One of his hands comes down and presses flat against you tailbone and at first, you’re confused but then you realize that he’s guiding you to move and thrust in time with his own motions. 

Muttered obscenities fill your ears packaged in words of encouragement and dares. Benicio shifts then slowly lowers the two of you back against the couch his face no longer buried in your bosom enabling him to crane his neck and gently run his lips against your bottom lip. You hesitate but only for a moment before you hungrily press your lips into his half expecting him to pull back or chastise you. Instead he parts your lips with his own and groans in approval.  
The new position allows him to clutch your soft cheeks and hold you still a few inches above the prominent mound in his jeans. You dare not move even after one hand releases you. It takes almost no time to realize what he as doing when you feel his knuckles graze your wet lips which feel heavy with need. The belt buckle jangles then thunks against the cushion as it’s tossed aside. So that he can wriggle his pants out from around his hips, he arches upwards and skillfully free’s himself with one hand. 

Despite how eager you are to feel him against you, you wait until both of his hands are securely grasping you again then you lower yourself slowly. You can’t help but giggle with anticipation as you return his sultry gaze.  
You mewl softly as his shaft kneads against your folds.  
“Sh-sh.” he chides you impishly, “Not too loud.”  
His deep, resonating voice only further arouses you making you bite your lower lip and run your sex along his length.  
You try to give him an apologetic look but he’s not buying it. In fact he’s just as incorrigible as you are which he’s more than happy to prove by hooking a finger into your panties and pulling them aside. His cock is hot and smooth gliding against you. He’s looking up at you watching every fluttering blink and knit of your brow as you try not to let your moans explode from your mouth. 

“Ready baby?” he murmurs, still scanning your face. 

Your hands rest on his shoulder to steady yourself. In response to his question, you grip him tightly and nod.  
One of his hands come up and urges your head down against his neck. You don’t question it, you just do as you’re led. His scent fills your nose, you can’t help but to shakily inhale.  
He tilts his hips so that his taut head brushes against you. It prods until it’s nestled just at your tight opening then he rocks his hips to begin slowly burrowing inside of you. A strained gasp escapes you into his neck, you’re fully able to feel yourself slowly spreading around his thickness. You can feel him rest his head back against the couch and hear him rumble deep from within his chest. He slides deeper and deeper becoming thicker as you sink further onto him. 

“Oh, Ben!” you whimper airily. 

His fingers sift through your hair and cradle your skull not quite pressing you against him but keeping you from accidentally pulling away and crying out. As if by instinct, your body moves against him primarily urging your hips to pull from him just enough to allow you to plunge back down. 

“Just like I showed you.” he hums and you nod obediently. Like before, he places a hand flat against the small of your back guiding you both to move in tandem. He raises his hips into yours as your arch to press down into him and as you both pull away, you hear your bodies slide apart. 

Now that you have the hang of it, he moves his hands up to the middle of your back giving you more range to rise and fall onto him. Every breath that leaves you comes out hard and ragged. The growing fatigue in your hips and knees barely even register. 

Both of your hands sit on either side of his neck and keep you anchored onto him while he loosely clasps you. The tip of his length rolls against your soft inner walls brushing against the seldom acknowledged cluster of nerves that feels as though it’s engorging. A shudder makes you buck against him and in turn he thrusts harder into you.  
You become so tight around him that he starts to lose himself as well and forgets that the two of you were to be as quiet as possible. His powerful hands suddenly come down on your rear again with a soft smack with the pads of his fingers squeezing you hard. They stretch and pull then curve into you again pulling your cheeks apart and giving him better leverage.  
Each time you slam down onto him and he into you, the foundation of his cock mashes into your clit and the subtle divergent movement of his body is just enough to caress it more and more until you feel it become red hot then clench while simultaneously shooting a wall of euphoria throughout your sex causing it to rapidly constrict and release around him. He feels you tighten around him and slams into you hard which makes you cry out both in sheer pleasure and surprise. 

Through clenched teeth he affirms your climax and motives you to come on his cock. You can’t keep yourself from exclaiming loudly and repeatedly, your shouts echoing off of the walls. He keeps thrusting into you while you buck and shudder against him.  
He’s become quiet but you know better than to stop. With your body seeping from the ecstasy of being chosen and fucked by a true alpha male to satisfaction he’s able to rapidly and repeatedly plunge into you with loud, wet smacking sounds filling the sound void in the room that your shouts left behind.  
He grips you so that you cannot move and instead he takes over fully. Each time he plummets into you, he presses down with his hands so that every inch of him shoots inside of you completely buried. At last he bows away from the couch and into you groaning sharply. Although he’s as deep inside of you as humanly possible, instinct drives him to further press as though trying to breach the womb itself and fill it directly with his thick seed. 

Each jerk of his body accompanies a long spurt of cum until he’s dribbling inside of you, cock twitching.  
You don’t realize how hot the two of you have become until you’re both coming down from your primal highs and heaving against each other. You relish the feeling of his steely prick resting inside of you and his scent filling your nose. You could lay there forever but you know you must savor what few moments you had left of this.  
He wraps his arms around your midsection and holds you against him. Your fingers snake up from his shoulders to his hair and become lost again. 

“Oh my god-” you manage between pants. He chuckles and gives you a gentle squeeze. 

“Absolutely.” he returns, just as winded. “You’re tighter than I imagined.”

You stifle a giggle and don’t ask if he’s been thinking about it long. You’re happy to assume he’s been thinking about this for as long as you’ve been.  
You nestle against him, his cock twitches now and then but you know he’ll start to withdraw soon. 

“You know.” he starts, “this would be a lot easier on a bed.”  
You raise you head to look at him and he produces the room key from somewhere off to the side and holds it up. 

You can’t help but laugh and say, “We had a perfectly good room this whole time.”

Benicio rests his hand against you and the key is cold even through your blouse. “Where’s the fun in taking it directly to someplace private?”  
You had to admit, this was pretty exciting. It was dangerous and degenerate and you loved every moment of it. 

“I do want to bend you over the back of a chair though then maybe sit you up on the kitchen counter and get your knees over my shoulders.”  
You practically purr, your womanhood becoming hungry once again, “I’ll blow you in the shower.”

“Make it the living room and an assfucking in the shower and you have a deal.”

The two of you say nothing more and only give each other vicious grins.  
When you slide off of him, you adjust your panties and he pulls his pants back around his hips and joins you standing. 

As he reclasps his belt and looks over at you, “On second thought, blow me in the elevator on the way up.” he says, his grin unfaltering. 

You raise your brows at his brazen suggestion but you certainly don’t deny it. As you leave the room, he gently leads you by placing his hand against your back. Being an assistant of sorts, nobody even gives you a second glance as you pass through the lobby. The corridor that led to the room you were just in was empty and the only rooms attached to it were a library, a ballroom and a laundry room, all of which vacant but the Hotel was anything but.  
You both step into the elevator and watch the oblivious workers and guests bustle around the lobby until the shining doors slide together and shut them out keeping them yet naive of your deed and now your intention. 

You turn to face him and give him a brow raise and he caresses the ledge of your jaw. “Oh darling, we’re gonna have a lot of fun.”


End file.
